


[有尔/嘉谦]得到

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: warning：注意攻受()
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang





	[有尔/嘉谦]得到

金有谦手掌用力压住王嘉尔的肩膀猛的把他推回到床单上，拿起搭在旁边矮柜上的头巾，绑住了对方的双手。王嘉尔的手臂被金有谦推过头顶，蓝色棉质头巾的另一端系在床头。他挣扎着，但金有谦系的是死结，并不光滑的布料紧紧勒住王嘉尔的手腕，留下明显的红痕。  
“哥，你别动了。”金有谦跨坐到王嘉尔身上，用全身的重量压制住对方，他气喘吁吁的说：“你闭上眼睛。”  
“金有谦！”王嘉尔几乎是恐慌的喊着，向来微笑的眼睛里盛满了难以置信。  
“求你。”语言里带着请求，动作却只是在制服。  
这比金有谦想象中更难，几乎像是一场肉搏。他没有低估王嘉尔的力气，却算错了对方的坚持，等王嘉尔反抗的动作越来越小，最后终于近乎放弃时，他们两个都已经湿透了。金有谦额角的汗滑下来积聚在下巴尖，然后滴在王嘉尔的胸口上，他还穿着T恤，水痕印上黑色布料，又瞬间被吸收消失。而王嘉尔的汗水从额头划过眉骨，在眼窝里转了一圈，又顺着眼皮朝侧边流下，顺着眼角滑落至太阳穴，最终消失在耳后的发丝里，像眼泪。  
但他们谁都没有哭。金有谦凭着一股蛮劲拉扯布料，对方的牛仔裤连带着内裤一起卡在大腿根上。王嘉尔还没有硬，金有谦朝手心吐了口唾沫，握住了对方阴茎。他用平时给自己自慰宣泄的方法快速撸动，毫不留情的，手法近乎粗暴。他不在乎自己的动作够不够温柔，也不在意王嘉尔的感受，他本来也只有一个生理性的目的。唾液总是不够的，金有谦拿出准备好的润滑液挤在手上，又重新开始稳定的动作。  
王嘉尔勉强拿手臂盖住眼睛，他紧抿住嘴唇，僵硬的躺在那里，不反抗但也不任凭摆布，即使是在金有谦强而有力的手法下已经硬了也还是一声不吭。金有谦快要以为自己面对的是一具尸体。  
手上还残留着一些黏腻的润滑，金有谦脱下自己的裤子，又往手指上挤了一些润滑液，在双方沉默又克制的呼吸声中向后探去。这是他从来没有触碰过的地方，金有谦感觉自己的心跳如鼓，指尖碰上外面的褶皱，有些凉的液体沾上皮肤的触感让他畏缩了一下，王嘉尔还是维持着手臂遮住眼睛的动作，没有动弹。金有谦咬咬牙，径直将一根手指放了进去，起初并没有疼痛，只是异物入侵的奇异感觉让他有些不适，然后他加入第二根、第三根，越到后来，被撑开的感觉更加明显，他的手指在内壁里急切的开拓着，盲目又徒劳，却不是为了找到那个点，金有谦深深呼吸，调整自己的全身肌肉快点放松，才能更好的接纳。  
金有谦抬起身体往前，股缝擦过对方的阴茎。像是触电一般，王嘉尔突然用力想要抬腿，金有谦的手放回对方的大腿上死死按住。  
“很快就过去了，Jackson哥。”他说，语气近乎哄骗，“我也可以做到。”然后王嘉尔真的停下来，他努力吞咽了一下，仿佛在安慰自己最后总会安然度过这次噩梦。  
金有谦半跪着，两腿膝盖停在王嘉尔胯骨的两侧，他一只手向后支撑着身体，一只手抓住王嘉尔的阴茎，对准了那里，缓缓坐下去。这终究和手指的感觉不一样，只是头部刚刚进入，被撑开的痛感就从尾椎一路向上布满整条脊椎，如果有镜子，金有谦大概能看到自己发白的脸色。他一寸寸艰难地吞进，牙齿紧紧咬着下唇几乎出血，封闭的室内空间弥漫着一股压抑的气氛，空气闷热，床上的躺着的人永远拿手臂挡住眼睛，金有谦跪在这里，尴尬的被堵在半路上下难行，他的脑袋昏沉，有些瞬间几乎不知道自己在做什么，他现在能感受到的只有胸口的压抑，让人几乎产生耳鸣的寂静，还有始终贯穿他的疼痛。金有谦闭上眼睛用力咬合臼齿，浑身颤抖着，一个人孤独的给自己灌注勇气，然后他下定决心一口气坐下去。  
疼痛让他不小心从嘴角溢出一声呻吟，这迫使他在接下来更全力的咬紧牙关。在稍微适应之后，金有谦一只手压着王嘉尔的肩膀开始慢慢动作，他抬起腰又干脆用力坐回去，以一种稳定的频率抽插着，肠壁绞紧对方，只想快点压榨出王嘉尔的高潮。  
金有谦只能从王嘉尔汗湿的脖颈和紧握的拳头看出他的忍耐，他越是不动声色，金有谦越是想用尽全力，虽然除了疼痛之外什么都感受不到，但是他想看到王嘉尔能够露出哪怕是一秒钟的破绽。金有谦在疼到麻木中机械的动作着，终于看到王嘉尔逐渐急促起来的呼吸声，然后像是突然哽住，那瞬间金有谦感觉到有温热的液体沾湿他的内壁，将他填满。力气好像是在那一刻突然消失的，金有谦抽出来退到床尾，手臂垂回两侧勉强支撑住身体，他低头，看见白衬衫依旧完好，连第二颗纽扣都还稳稳扣住，下身却一团黏湿，刚刚被侵入的地方带出一丝丝白浊的液体，止不住的流出来，最私密的地方传来的刺痛感连接身体，致使他觉得连太阳穴的血管都在突突跳动。金有谦无力地垂下头，他知道没有人看他，但是他依然把头埋得更低，用刘海挡住大半张脸。灭顶的羞耻感铺天盖地的涌来，掩埋了他。眼、耳、口、鼻，全部被生涩的堵住，胸口郁结的那股气出不去，打了个转又只能默默回到原点。  
躺在床上的人动弹了一下，金有谦顺着动静抬起头。王嘉尔依然维持着那个姿势，他抿了一下嘴唇，然后缓缓开口，他的声音有高潮后的嘶哑，语气却平静到没有波澜。  
他说：“有谦啊。”  
眼前的王嘉尔突然模糊了，金有谦感觉到水汽弥漫了他的眼睛，有液体顺着脸颊滑落下来，是眼泪。

-FIN-


End file.
